The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling access to a plurality of drawers, one example of which is an apparatus for dispensing tools such as cutting tools and the like used with machine tools. Other examples include apparatus for dispensing drugs and apparatus for controlling access to legal documents such as Witness Statements.
Tools for use with machine tools are usually considered to be consumable items and it is necessary for replacement tools to be readily available, in steady supply at a location close to the machine tools in which they are used. Efficient inventory control is essential in order to ensure that the machine tools are kept in operation. Typically a store room might be provided and one or more persons employed to dispense the tools on request and to monitor use and re-stocking of the store. Of course, difficulties arise with sick leave, holidays and the cost of employment. There has thus been a long-standing desire for automation of inventory control and associated functions in relation to the supply and use of tools for machine tools.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide an automated machine tool dispensing apparatus.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a tool dispensing apparatus comprising a housing, a plurality of drawers within the housing, each drawer for storing one or more tools, and a control system for controlling access to the drawers.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus having a plurality of drawers and control means for controlling access to the content of the drawers, comprising at least one detector associated with each drawer with the detector being adapted and arranged to monitor when the drawer is in its fully closed position, to monitor the distance the drawer moves, to monitor the direction of movement of the drawer and to monitor the speed of movement of the drawer.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus comprising a housing, a plurality of drawers, a plurality of drawer trays located in the housing and on each of which one or more drawers is located, and a control system for controlling access to the content of the drawers.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus having a plurality of drawers and control means for controlling access to the content of the drawers, the control means comprising a central processor and a plurality of distributed processors, each distributed processor being associated with one or more respective drawers.